1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly, to an image processing system having a reduced size of line buffers, and to an associated image processing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional image sensor, an image received by the image sensor is typically transmitted to a plurality of line buffers line by line. Then, image data in the line buffers is typically transmitted to an image processing unit block by block, and is then image-processed to generate an image frame. Finally, the image frame is transmitted from the image processing unit to a display apparatus to be displayed thereon. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating how a conventional image sensor transmits an image to line buffers. As shown in FIG. 1, the image sensor transmits the received rectangular image 110 to eight line buffers 120_1-120_8 line by line. Each of the line buffers 120_1-120_8 is used for storing pixel data of a line, and a size of each of the line buffers 120_1-120_8 is therefore equal to the data amount of the pixels of the line. However, due to the increase of the resolution supported by the image sensor and the popularization of wide-screen displays, the number of pixels of a line of the rectangular image 110 is increased. As a result, the size of each of the line buffers should be greater than before, causing an increased manufacturing cost.